What Truths Lie in Dreams
by Kimipeli R. Lupin
Summary: Remus is sent to deliver a message to Ron's older cousin. Just as things start to turn better in his life, she is whipped away. So when Harry loses his godfather, the only thing left to do is find his godmother.
1. Default Chapter

Uh. So, these characters, well they're not mine. Most of them belong to JK Rowling. You see she's this genius that created this whole magical world that I've grown up fanaticizing about living in, and uh, yea, I don't get to. It sucks. Really it does.

Kim looked around the platform for her cousins. She hadn't seen them in years, and now she had come to live with them. Red hair. She kept saying to herself. They all have red hair. You can't miss them. She wandered for about ten more minutes looking from face to face, or rather head to head, hoping that she could find her cousins. This trunk was getting heavy, and she was sure she looked very normal carrying around an owl in a cage. Exhausted and fed up she sat down on a near by bench with her trunk by her side and Maximus her owl perched in his cage on top of the trunk and she waited...and waited...and waited. The crowd trickled down to a person or two walking back and forth waiting for their life as well and Kim sat now with her back to the arm of the bench and her knees up to her chest. She sat for a while bored and waiting, then reached into her trunk and pulled out a book and began to read.  
  
The Weasley's ran through Kings Cross station pushing their way through the crowd. Mr. Weasley holding the hand of a seven-year-old George and a four- year-old Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley with the hand of a seven year old Fred and a five year old Ron. Percy ran quickly ahead of them. Though only eleven he wanted to catch a glimpse of his cousin before all of them. Kim was Percy's idol. She was smart and very interested in her studies. Kim was older; she was seventeen and was about to start her last year at Hogwarts as head girl. Percy was only about to start his first year and he wanted to know everything about it. He'd herd stories from his two older brothers but he wanted her view too. He saw her and ran faster then stopped with a skid directly in front of her. Kim set her book aside and smiled as she looked up and saw Percy. He reached out a hand for a handshake and she shoved it aside and swooped him up into a huge hug as she stood up. She shook him this way and that and kissed his cheeks as he squealed for freedom. Kim saw the rest of the family approach and was soon being attacked by a whole flock of red haired freckled people.  
  
They arrived at the burrow after giving many apologies to Kim for their late arrival and then apologized once more as they showed Kim the "tent" that had set up for her temporary bedroom.

"Honestly Aunt Molly, you guys can keep me out here as long as you want. I don't care." Kim said reassuring her that it was no problem.

"Molly, I've got an idea." Said Mr. Weasley. "How about I just construct a little guest house out here. Where the tent is. Complete with everything she needs. I mean it's better than her sharing a room with Ginny."

"I suppose. Would you mind living in the back yard?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Not at all Aunt Molly." Kim said with a smile.

"Well then that's settled. I'll just conjure a little something up...." Mr. Weasley said pushing up his sleeves.

"I'll go get supper started."

"Would you like help Aunt Molly?"

"That'd be wonderful dear. Last time you and I were in the kitchen together you were five years old. You'd just come here and we were making Christmas cookies. You mom and dad were out in the forest behind the house taking a walk..." Mrs. Weasley went on telling stories all throughout the dinner making process and out of nowhere as she was setting the bread out on the table she started to cry. Kim went up behind her to comfort her. "I just hate to remember what you- know-who did to your mother."

"I know Aunt Molly. I know. But it wasn't him. It was one of his death eaters. She's in a better place now where she doesn't have to worry about Vol-You-know-who."

"Yes... yes... I suppose. Well. It's just so bad that you have had to lose both your parents so soon."

"Aunt Molly, don't worry about it. Dad was a jerk and wasn't really around afterwards anyway. He wasn't a father. Just some guy I lived with."


	2. Secrets and Gifts

The year passed quickly and Kim graduated from Hogwarts only to go immediately into training. She was going to become and auror, just like her mom. She had many of the same powers as her mom many of the same aspirations.  
  
Kim now lived in a small one-bedroom apartment (is what they called it) it was constructed by magic and was very sturdy. She had a living room and her bedroom and bath were upstairs. She even had a makeshift kitchen. Not full size, as she always ate with the family.

Her house was comfortable and she decorated it herself so it was everything she'd ever wanted. It wasn't completely perfect as it was still pretty run down, but for her, it was home.

A knock on the door of her house that had been constructed in the Weasley's backyard startled her as she studied her potions notes. She set her papers aside and went to the door and opened it to see her Aunt Molly standing beside a man who looked very worn. Worn, yet strangely familiar and very handsome. His light brown hair fell around his face and the gray in his eyes matched the gray streaks of hair that shimmered in the soft light.  
  
"Kimberly, this is Remus Lupin." Said her aunt with a smile and patting the man on the shoulder. "He was good friends with your mom and dad. He wanted to stop in and say hello. I have to go get dinner started." Kim smiled and shook his hand.

So she did know him. She led the way into her living room. The walls were a light lavender splatter painted with a bright pink. There was a large chandelier in the center of the room with quite a few candles that lit the room. There were pink candles held up in black brackets on the walls and many more pink candles placed in black holders on the tables. She had a large lavender sofa. The exact shade of the walls and one black reclining chair on the right of the sofa. She had a pink beanbag and a black beanbag on the other side and a small black table in front of the couch that was covered in notes and books form her Auror studies. The floors were wooden with a black rug that had pink and lavender polka dots on it under the table.

Remus looked around smiling. "Did you decorate yourself?" he asked when he spotter the feet on the legs of the table.

"Yes. I did. If you think this is interesting you should see my bed. It has feet too." She said smiling back. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Nah, I'm fine thank you. Your Aunt just stuffed me full of tea and cakes."

"Right, well you're lucky that I don't really have a kitchen or you'd be eating more." She said truthfully. "Take a seat."

He sat on the end of the couch and she walked around and sat on the other. "Sorry, I've just been studying for my potions test in Auror training. Notes everywhere." She said gathering up some of the notes.

"Don't worry about it." He said laughing. "It just shows me how much you care about your studies." A short pause filled the room as she piled the rest of the papers neatly. "Like your Mother." Kim looked up and met his tired eyes. A shy smile began to spread across her face.

"We were at Hogwarts together, you and I. Did you know that? Two years."

"Yea, I know. I'm sorry if I didn't talk to you much. Those last two years are big ones. But I came here today to well, tell you something." He paused. "I suppose that there is no stalling this. But you of course remember Lilly and James Potter?"

Kim nodded. "I used to sit for Harry whenever they had something to do in The Order."

"Well they never got a chance to tell you, but you're Harry's Godmother. They at first wanted your mother to be his godmother, but she knew that Voldemort was on her tail. She expected to get caught at anytime. She told them you would be a safer bet. They agreed. Then on her way home that night they caught up with your mother. I know that you know that she was killed by a death eater, but she fought, they killed each other, she didn't die because she was weaker. She killed him as his curse hit her. I don't know why Dumbledore didn't want you to know earlier, and I don't know why he sent me to tell you. I'm sorry if I caused you to be upset." He was looking straight at Kim the whole time. She hadn't looked away either. She didn't seem to be crying but she didn't say anything for a while.

Finally she smiled. "Thank you." She said softly.

"Dumbledore did say though, that you had something for me." He said after another long silence.

Kim looked up in surprise. She thought for a while and when she realized what he was talking about she said "oh" and began to dig through her potions notes. "Well it's not done I only have to find the last ingredient. I don't know if I ever will. I need something that preserves thought which should help you keep your mind- where is it?" she stopped and stood up. He stood as well out of respect. "Excuse me, I think it's in my bag in my room. I'll be right back" she ran up the stairs and disappeared around the corner. Remus heard more rustling from above as he sat confused. "I have it!" he heard her yell from the stairs as she ran down. He stood again as she entered. "Like I said," she said as she slowed down and walked up to him, "I haven't finished it. I've been working for years. I can't for the life of me think of the last-"Lacewings! That's it! They can't be boiled they have to be raw! Why didn't I think of it before?! Man, sometimes the obvious just stares you in the face till you get it doesn't it?"

"I'm sorry, but what is this?" Remus asked politely.

"Well," she laughed slightly and motioned for him to take his seat again as she did, "when we were at school together, I well... I quite fancied you. I know laugh all you want. I was young, but anyway so I watched you and your buddies. I noticed that every full moon you guys would sneak out. Then after about two months I noticed that you in particular would be gone before sunset. So I followed Sirius and James and Peter one month." She saw his eyes widen in worry. "Don't worry. I already had an idea of what was going on. And I was right; I only followed them to the front doors. I mean what if you came after me? I then saw them change. I knew. I didn't tell anyone of course. I started noticing how tired you were especially in the days following the full moon. So, being the geek I am, I started looking up potions trying to find one that could help. And I realized that if there were one you'd be using it. So, I studied up on the subject. I asked a lot of questions in potions. I wanted to perfect this potion and give it to you before you left. Since then it's been my passion. I still wanted to give it to you. I knew I'd see you when my mom took me to the Order meetings. Even though I had to stay outside. Of course I was excellent in my potions class after that. But even so, I tried so much to perfect it. It's taken years. Of course I've never tested it...But I'm confident. All I need to do is just change it to the raw lacewings. But anyway, what it does- or should do I might say, is it stops your mind from transforming and should take away some of the pain. After- well after everything happened and I didn't see you anymore it became an obsession, of course I'd stopped liking you since you left Hogwarts." She paused and let in a small giggle. "I don't know why, but ever since I started it I had to finish. After I left Hogwarts I told Dumbledore I was working on it. So I guess, I mean this is the only thing I can think of that I'd have for you. Unless I have something that even I don't know of. You know how Dumbledore is sometimes.... And I'm blabbering..." She looked up and met his tired eyes. He was smiling and he seemed to be searching for something to say. She looked away from his eyes in embarrassment  
  
Remus stared. Wow. He thought. All this for me? Her eyes met his again and he could have sworn that there was something different about them. He wasn't sure, something had happened in the course of him blinking. "I'm sorry, but- well... this is going to sound really weird, but did your eyes just change color?" he asked totally forgetting about the recipe for the potion he now had in his hand.

"What?" she asked sounding somewhat surprised. And shying away from his gaze.

"I'm sorry...It's just I thought-"

"No, It's not you. They probably did. I'm still learning to control them. You see I'm a metamorphmagus, and sometimes my emotions take charge of my eyes. Just my eyes. Everything else I can control. I don't understand it. Momma always said that it's because I get to excited and I let my emotions run away with me...What color are they now?"

"Blue." He said smiling. "I've never seen eyes that blue."

"Well it's not my natural color. Here..." she close here eyes in what seemed to be a long blink and when they were opened again her eyes were a dark chocolaty brown once more. "Well, One week and one day till the full moon. So, starting tomorrow you're going to have to take some of that potion everyday. Just once a day for the week preceding the full moon. It's not going to be hard considering I have all the ingredients, everything should be prepared by tomorrow, you know boiled for the right amount of time. I'll have to go out and get some more pixie grass. Your lucky you came this month, I was getting ready to test it. Well not on an actual werewolf, but theoretically if I made it and made it correctly and took it myself for the right amount of time it should have well the reverse effect on me. Meaning that for that one night I would be turned into a werewolf. But it won't be like permanent or anything just for that one month do you know what I'm saying? So far that hasn't been happening, but I've been stewing the batwings for almost a week. Are you going to be around tomorrow? If not I can give the ingredients to you and you can make it."

"I can stop by tomorrow. I've never been skilled in the arts of potion making."

"God, you sound like professor Snape," she said laughing.

"Snape? Severus Snape?"

"Yea, he's really good with potions. Not the best with people, He was in your year. Came to teach in my fourth year. Slytherin. I hear he's the head of house now."

"He teaches at Hogwarts? Why on earth would Dumbledore let him teach?"

"Er, well he's really good. At potions at least. He got sick of me asking questions and he had a stick up his ass all the time, but I don't see a reason why he wouldn't be able to teach..."

"No, you don't understand, He was a- well never mind. Dumbledore has his reasons I presume." He said acting as if the subject did not matter anymore.

"No, Remus, he was a what? Why wouldn't Dumbledore trust him?"

"It's nothing." He said standing. "Look, I'd better be going. It's getting late."

Kim stood in annoyance. "No, he was a what?"

"Look it's over now. It doesn't matter."

"No. It matters, my cousins are at Hogwarts, and if they're in danger I want to know. Why wouldn't Dumbledore trust professor Snape?"

"Look, Kim, if Dumbledore trusts him, obviously nothing is going to happen." He said as he walked to the door. "Besides It's over. Everything is quiet and has been for six years almost..." his hand was on the doorknob.

"Wait..." Kim said doing the math in her head as she stood facing him.. "Six years? You mean since Voldemort disappeared?"

"Great. Looks like you're going to figure it out anyway." He said his hand still on the door but with his back to it. "I didn't say a thing. I mean if you tell anyone, I mean anyone, Dumbledore obviously wont want rumors spreading because if word gets out that a death eater is teaching he's done for."

"Snape's a death eater?"

"Well, he was. And Dumbledore knew, then again..." he said removing his hand from the door.

"What?!" Kim asked excitedly.

"Well, even before he disappeared Snape had joined the order, as a spy. I guess Dumbledore knew that he could trust him."

"But Voldemort can read minds can't he? He can tell when people are lying? Right?" she asked worriedly. "If he can read minds he would know that Snape was spying on him."

"Well, I don't know. If Dumbledore didn't trust Snape he wouldn't have been in the Order. I wouldn't worry about it." He said his hand went to her shoulder to comfort her. There was a long silence as they both processed their own thoughts. "Look, Thanks for the potion, I'll be back tomorrow to pick it up. I'll see you then. As for now. I have to get back to the Leakey Cauldron before Tom stops making dinner."

"Well, why don't you eat here? I'm sure Aunt Molly wouldn't mind. She loves having company for supper. Especially you. Besides, Uncle Arthur will be home soon. You can say hello to him."

He let out a soft chuckle. "Alright. But only if Fred and George stay away from my food. I've heard talk from Mrs. Weasley that they like to put beetles in other peoples food."

"I'll guard it myself." She said. "Now, in the meantime lets chat bit shall we?" she asked leading him back to the sofa.

"Sure" he said smiling.

Just as he sat down the door burst open and a small red haired boy ran through. "Kimmi! Kimmi!" he called. "Kimmi look what I caught!" He was holding something in both his hands for her to see.

She picked him up and set him on her lap as she giggled. She peaked over his shoulder and saw he was holding a large slimy toad. "Ron!!!" She yelled trying to sound disappointed. "Ron! You can't go around touching those things they're dirty. She pulled her wand from her robes and levitated the frog out the window. Lupin was laughing. "Now hold out your hands." He did so and with a slight tap on each his hands were slime and germ free. "Now Ron, I love you and all, but not when you have slimy frogs in your hands." He giggled as he looked up at her showing his freckled cheeks. "But you know when I love you most?"

"When?" "When I'm tickling you!!!!!" she said and she started to tickle him.

The room was filled with giggles and shrieks as Kim had Ron on his back wiggling for freedom. "Hold his arms!" she called to Lupin who then took his arms and pulled him from her grasp. "Hey!" Kim said reaching for her small cousin. "Traitor!"

"No, I am just here to help people in need." Lupin said holding Ron on his lap.

"Yea, Kimberly. He's helping my needs." Ron shot back.

"Well you know what I do? I tickle small children!" she said reaching for him and ticking him, this time kneeling on Remus's legs so that he couldn't move. Ron was trying to squirm free and tickle Kim at the same time Remus was laughing as he got some of the tickling. Remus reached up and pushed Kim hard onto her side so that she fell on the couch and took Ron with her. Then he held Kim down.

"Run for it Ron!"

Ron wriggled free and started out of the room.

"Tell your mom that Mr. Lupin is staying for dinner!" Kim called as he turned into the hallway.

"Okay!" Ron called back.

"And no more frogs!" She said still lying in Lupin's grasp as the door shut.

She looked up at Remus and they both laughed. Suddenly he realized how he was holding her and scrambled up in embarrassment.

Meanwhile Kim, still laughing sat up slowly. When he saw that she didn't notice, or at least pretended not to notice what had just happened, he couldn't help but laugh again. When the laughter had almost subsided he spoke. "Kim?"

"Yea?" "When we were at Hogwarts- when you followed us that one night and watched us. What did you see?" he asked softly.

"Well, I- It was so long ago." she paused to remember. "Well, I saw James and Sirius, with handfuls of food and Peter scampering along behind them out of the portrait hole. Followed and saw them disappear under James' old cloak. I followed their footsteps under mine. It was my grandma's, you know on my mom's side. And she already had one, so she gave it to me. So I followed them out to the front doors. When they got to the willow they took off the cloak and transformed. I was amazed! I of course knew that they weren't registered, but it's not an easy thing to do. I stood there mouth wide on the top step right in front of the doors. Then they vanished behind the willow. Minutes later I saw them come up again. With you, as a Werewolf. There I watched you guys run around. Play fighting with each other on the grounds. You all seemed so happy, so...free. Then you guys all went into the forest. I don't know why I did it, but I sat there waiting for you guys to come back. I fell asleep. Sitting with my back against one of those stone gargoyles, under my cloak. I woke up at sunrise when you guys all came back to the doors. You guys woke me you when you bumped my foot with the door. So I squeezed in the door right before it closed and I followed you to the hospital wing. I sat outside while you were in there. Then I ran to the library and got a book and came back just as you came out to go back to the Gryffindor tower. I had already taken off my cloak as I didn't need it bin the library It was in my bag by then. I had brought the bag because I had a lantern and some other stuff I might have needed in case I had to follow them into the forest to find out what I needed. So I was putting it in my bag when I saw the door open and you were coming out. Then you saw me and called my name, and asked what I was doing out at this time of the morning. And I-"

"You sad you were at the library." He said remembering. "I thought it was weird that you didn't ask me what I was doing. Then I walked with you back up to the tower and you went up to your dormitory. I remember." He said laughing. "I don't know why I didn't think of it when I saw the books you were carrying. I remember one was on potions and one was on magical creatures."

"That is when I first started the potion."

"Well, thank you again. This really means a lot to me." He said smiling.

They talked on filling the time with nervous laughs and shy smiles, as they became better friends. Then Ron came in again to announce that dinner was ready and they all went out to the table where Kim actually did guard Remus' food from the twins who tried to sabotage it. Remus then left with the promise of returning tomorrow for the potion. Kim said goodnight to the family and went to prepare most of the potion so shed be ready for the ingredients that wouldn't be ready until tomorrow.

After most of what she could do that night was done she went up to her bedroom and sat on the bed with a sigh. She looked over at the picture of her mom and her on the nightstand. Her mom smiled and waved then turned and kissed Kim's eleven-year-old cheek. Her brown hair mixing with Kim's auburn hair. As she stared a tear began to form in her eye and she looked away to keep herself from crying again. But once more as it has happened many times before nothing could keep the emotions from spilling out in a storm of tears. She laid back on her pillow and let the tears flow. And just as if triggered by her tears, the sky let loose in a rainstorm with the droplets falling fiercely but still managing to sound gentle upon her window. She closed her eyes and whirled as she so often did into a vault of memories that sped by pulling more and more tears from her eyes as they came and left so quickly. Finally she couldn't stand it any longer and she was walking alone on a London street wiping the tears away from her cheeks in anger. In the rain the pavement shined like silver. The lights were misty from her tear-filled eyes. She walked alone in the night and in the rain with nothing to protect her from the cold but her everyday clothes. Her cloak sweeping along behind her and her footsteps clicking on the cement she walked without a destination and without the pain of her memories. For just a fraction of time she could run from her tears. She didn't have to listen to the memories that played endlessly in her mind. The years that taunted her so into wishing she could return to them and only could do so in her dreams. This is why she did not sleep when she was like this. She feared waking up in the morning without the life shed been dreaming about; she was terrified of having to let go of her mother again. Eventually she found herself back in her room soaked to the bone and preparing a glass of a dreamless sleep potion and before long she was in her bed alone in the dark. She longed for anyone to hold close so she clinged to her dog and her stuffed animals.


	3. An Invitation or is it Intuition?

Remus sat alone in his room at the Leaky Cauldron reading, though not absorbing a single word in the book as his mind was taking him on a journey back to his seventh year at Hogwarts. He saw Kim's twelve-year-old smiling face and couldn't help but smile back. He asked her what she was doing out this early and she told him she was in the library. They then walked together toward the common room and when she went up to her dormitory he couldn't help but feel that he wanted her to stay and talk with him. Though she was only twelve he had always thought she was easy to talk to.

Remus awoke with a start that morning when his book fell to the floor with a loud thump. He rubbed his eyes and soon he found himself wandering down for some breakfast. He was greeted with a smile from Tom who handed him The Daily Prophet and took his order.

"You okay?" Tom asked.

"Yea Tom. I'm fine what makes you ask?" Remus replied casually.

"Well you've been readin' the same page for an hour and you haven't touched yer food."

"Oh, well I'm just a little distracted that's all Tom. But thanks for asking."

"Right. Well finish up, I suspect we'll start gettin' busy anytime now. You might want to be outa here before the morning crowd comes in."

"Thanks Tom." Remus put down the paper of which he had only read the first sentence, something about an auror losing their memory. He turned to his meal and just as he picked up the fork an owl fluttered down on the table on top of the table and came to rest on top of the newspaper he had just set down. He saw it was his own owl that he positioned at his place to bring him any letter that came by muggle mail. As he lived mostly in the muggle world as that was about the only place he got work. No one else would hire him because he was a werewolf. He pulled the letter out of its beak and gave it some bacon and it flew off again with its reward in beak. He opened the envelope and read the letter within. He realized it was from a friend of his (a muggle) from his job.  
  
Remus,  
Hey lad! Well it looks like Cindy and I are finally getting  
married. It's going to be a small ceremony and we decided to cut  
the cost on the invitations. But you're invited! And I would feel  
honored if you would be my best man. I sent this while you took  
your vacation because I figured you'd get it when you came back.  
But the wedding is Sunday the 21st at Cindy's parents house in  
Scotland. Her and I will already be down there by the time you get  
this letter. But you can come down anytime you wish. The address is  
on the back of the paper along with the time of the wedding. Oh I  
almost forgot. Cindy wanted you to ask your girlfriend if she'd be  
a brides made. She wants five because it's her lucky number. Send  
me a reply when you get this boy. I'll be glad to hear from you.  
Hope your vacation was nice.  
Bert  
  
Remus smiled and set the letter aside. Great! They even invited my make- believe girlfriend. Now what am I going to do? He pushed thought out of his mind and quickly ate his breakfast and went back up to his room where he disappeared in an instant.

When morning came Kim was awoken by a knock on her door. She opened her eyes and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and though she felt groggy she stood up and covered herself in her robe and went downstairs to the door expecting it to be one of the kids, but when she opened it she found Remus.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did I wake you?" he questioned nervously.

"No." she answered quickly tying her robe. "Well, yes, but don't worry I don't usually sleep this late. So it's not your fault. I was having trouble sleeping last night so I took some dreamless sleep potion to help. Don't worry. Come in. I'll make some coffee. She led him in the door and took his coat. "That was some rainstorm last night eh?" she asked shyly trying to make small talk.

"Yea, it came down pretty hard. Sorry to wake you. Really I didn't mean to."

"I told you not to worry about it. Its nothing." She said as she led him into her small kitchen. "Do you want coffee or tea?"

"Coffee is fine." He replied happily.

"Okay. Have a seat." She requested as she gestured to her small kitchen table. "I'm really sorry if I've cause and inconvenience with this potion thing."

"Oh god no! If this thing works it will be worth any 'inconvenience' that you may have caused with adding an extra day to my vacation." He laughed.

"Day? Oh, I didn't tell you did I? The potion has to be brewed fresh everyday in order for it to work. Is there any way you can get another four days of vacation? "Probably not."

"Oh no. I don't know how we're going to do this. I guess I could send Aphrodite to your place every morning with a new mixture." Remus rubbed his face with his hands in stressed thought. "Look, this might sound a bit forward but - I have this wedding I have to go to next Sunday I mean the groom, he's a friend from my job back at home, a muggle, he wants me to come down early, the wedding is the twenty first. That is why I can't stay any longer. I just got the letter at breakfast earlier. The stupid muggle mail is really slow. And the thing these two are the type of people that keep trying to hook me up with girl's right? So I told them a while ago that I have this girlfriend and they want me to bring her because Cindy, the bride needs another brides made. The wedding is Sunday and like I said he wants me their early..."

"But the full moon is on Friday. If you go you'll be dangerous!"

"I know. That is why I want you to come with me. As my fake girlfriend."

She laughed. "Now I see what you mean about being forward."

"Look I didn't mean-"

"I'll go." She interrupted. "But only to protect those poor unsuspecting muggles." She said jokingly.

"Thank you. Would you mind being a brides made?"

"I don't even know the woman!" "Oh, but she knows you. She knows that you have black hair and green eyes. She knows your favorite color is blue and your favorite roses are the ones that start out white on the bottom and turn pink at the top of the petals. She knows that our first date was dinner and then a walk by the pond. She knows that your mother hooked us up because our parents were friends from the country club. She knows you have a dog named Max even though it's a girl and she knows that you live in London. And she also knows that we've been together for three months."

"Ah, I see she knows a lot about me then. I'm hoping she doesn't know my name."

"Actually. I've always dodged the question. I'm not sure how."

"Right. So when are we leaving?"

"Well. I was going to leave tonight. After I got the potion."

"Ah, well. I'll have to tell Aunt Molly." She said pouring the finished coffee into a mug. "How do you like your coffee?"

"If you'll get me the creamer and sugar I'll prepare it myself." She passed him what he needed and turned to prepare her own cup.

They then sat and Kim explained more about the potion. After they finished their coffee she ran up and changed into something easier to work in. Then began the finishing touches on the potion.

When finished she separated the potion into two separate glasses and brought one to Remus. He looked at her with a puzzled look.

"What are you doing?"

"Testing it."

"You don't need to. I'm testing it."

"I guess I just kind of feel I have to. Its kind of weird."

"But if you turn into a werewolf you'll be dangerous to them and I can't protect them from you because I'll be inside a werewolves body."

Kim thought it over. "I hate it when you're right." She took his glass from him and poured what was in hers into it and handed it back. "Its better if you drink more anyway. Stronger that way. It stays in your system longer. You can drink that up. It might knock you on your ass though. You can go sit on the couch if you'd like. Do you mind if I get in the shower?"

"No not at all." He stood and she walked him to the couch then went upstairs to get in the shower. 


	4. Haunting Memories

Kim pulled her cloak over her shoulders and clasped it in the front then out of the corner of her eye saw a different picture of her mother that was hung on the wall fall. She walked over to the fallen picture with her wand out ready to repair it. The glass in the frame broke and the picture had slipped out of the wood a bit. She saw writing on the back that she'd never noticed before. When she picked up the picture she saw that it was a separate not that her mother had scrawled hastily on a crumpled piece of paper. At the bottom of the paper she saw her Fathers handwriting as well.

Kimberly,  
Always remember that the male wolf chooses his mate. Once  
chosen she is his mate for life.  
  
Mom  
  
Kimberly,  
This note was found with your mother on the night she was  
killed. I don't think she wanted you to see it right then,  
but I put a charm on it so you'd find it when the advice  
would most benefit you. You were her life.  
Dad  
  
Kim shook her head and tried to think how this not would benefit her now. She strained to understand it then folded it up and put it in her pocket and opened the closet to get her suitcase and magically packed what she needed with a simple wave of her wand then closed and latched it. She walked into the bathroom and waited as the mirror unfogged itself.. Then she scrunched up her face and her auburn hair turned black and grew longer. She let it grow and change till the ends were layered and framed her face. She then closed her eyes tightly and when she opened them they were green.  
  
"Why that is a new look for you deary." The large mirror said in her usual cheery voice. It was an old Victorian stand up mirror with a wooden frame and feet to match the table and bed.

Kim laughed "Thanks Mir. I'm going to be gone for a few days. I hope you can survive without me."

"Well I will get a bit lonely. But I guess I'll survive."

Kim continued her conversation with the mirror as she began to put makeup on. "I'd go for the lighter blue eye shadow. It matches the shirt better." Mir said happily.

"You think so?"

"Yea, and go for the lighter lipstick too and don't layer it on, but do gloss it afterward that's the best look for you."

"Thanks Mir." Kim finished her makeup and smiled into her reflection. And a new face appeared in the mirror.

"God I remember when you were just a girl. You've grown up so much." Mir grinned. "Got a guy you're trying to impress?"

"Nope."

"Oh come on. I hear you two talking down there. And it's no one I can remember."

"Mir, he's an old friend from school."

"Aha! So it is that Remus!"

"Mir what Remus are you talking about."

Mir then turned into mist and Kim could see nothing through the glass but the fog. Kim sighed. She knew what was coming. "Look, Mir I haven't got time for your memories." Kim said running her fingers through her hair and turning around to go back to her bedroom.

"You've got time for this one." She heard a faint voice.

As Kim was about to shut the door she heard another voice. A voice she hadn't heard since she was thirteen.

"Here. Open this one early!" She stopped in her tracks and listened.

"Mama! We can't open presents without Dad here!" she heard her own voice say. Only it was younger. About eight years younger.

Slowly, she turned to go back to the mirror. She saw her twelve-year-old self sitting on her mothers bed with a gift in her lap. And her mother sitting beside her.

Mir had shown her many memories before. But never did they involve her mother.

"Just open it honey. This wasn't supposed to be for Christmas anyway. Please. Your father doesn't want you to have one. He doesn't think you're ready, but I know you're more responsible than he was at his age."

"Are you sure Mama?" The younger Kim looked up at her mother with admiring yet questioning eyes. This was the first Christmas where her father would be away on business for the order. He was coming later but could only stay for a little while.

"I'm sure sweetie. Open it." Her mother leaned in and kissed her cheek as she pulled the bow off of the paper.

When she unwrapped it Kim's eyes widened. "Mama! It's an invisibility cloak!"

"It was grandma's. It was supposed to go to me, but I already have one. I'm sure she would have wanted you to have it. Now you can use it to follow that crush of yours all over school! You still haven't told me who he is!"

Kim's twelve-year-old face twisted into a mischievous grin and she leaned over and whispered the name into her mom's ear, but the Twenty-year-old Kim could still hear it. Possibly because she'd remembered how she'd said it so many years ago or perhaps she'd actually said it loud enough for Mir to remember. "Remus Lupin" Kim closed her eyes remembering the soft feel of her mother's cheek against hers. And she was back in the memory with Mir.

"Remus Lupin?!?!" Her mother shouted in excitement.

"Yea!" Kim said giggling.

"I can't believe it! And you see him all the time outside the order meetings! I always see you two talking! He's a bit old for you don't you think?"

"Dad's nine years older than you. Remus is only five years older than me." Her mother smiled sympathetically. "Yes but that is when you get olde-" she cut off and smiled. "So why do you like Remus so much? I was expecting it to be James Potter if any of them. He's a hunk!"

"He knows it! Mom, he's to conceited and he's kinda mean sometimes. Remus is nice. He's smart and funny. We talk all the time. We walk to the common room everyday after my Defense Against the Dark Arts class. He gets out of Ancient Runes and we cross paths. We always walk together after that class. Sometimes I even sit with him and the rest of the Marauders and talk after we get to the common room. They have so much fun! I wish I could go with them sometimes! Remus always says he has to show someone the secret passages they've found before he leaves."

"Kimberly I don't want you getting into trouble with those boys. And don't get too friendly. Boys their age are only after- well I suppose not Remus. He probably wouldn't be-" But before her mother could finish the doorbell rang and Kim jumped off the bed knowing it was her father. The cloak fell to the ground at her mother's feet who then picked it up and folded it and put it away. Minutes later Kim ran into the room with her father close behind. He was carrying two gifts and a camera.

Kim watched in her mirror as the Family sat around in her mother's room by the tree (as it was the room with the tallest ceiling) opening gifts and taking pictures. That was the day that the picture by her bed was taken.

The Mirror became misty again and cleared to show her parents standing in the room alone talking in hushed voices. "Patricia I don't think you should tell her. Just because you had one of your dreams doesn't mean it's going to happen. Besides how do you know you were dead? You could have been unconscious."

"Don, I saw it. I saw it very clearly. We had killed each other. I have to tell her. What if she-"

"Patricia, Kimberly is a smart girl. Dumbledore said it himself-"

"Book smart! She's book smart Don. She - she likes Remus Lupin for god's sake."

"Well she doesn't know what he is. And who's to say whom you're attracted to has got anything to do with intelligence. If I were smart I would never have married you. You were always too adventurous for me. She's just like you."

"I know and I almost never married you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, marrying you was the best thing I have ever done. I almost said no."

"So you're saying what if she does? What if she says no to number eight?"

"Right. She'll never be happy!"

"Like I said she's just like you."

Again the mirror fogged up and it showed Kim and her mother lying down on the floor staring up at the ceiling that her mom had bewitched with a snowstorm. The snow though disintegrated before it got to the floor.

"Kimberly, I'm going to tell you this now and remember it forever okay. Even if I'm not around anymore you have to remember it. Promise?"

"Of course I do Mama!" Kim's eyes widened as she saw her mother sit up. She'd forgotten until now. As her mother spoke the words Kim whispered the forgotten message with her.

"Marry Number Eight."

"What?"

"You'll understand when you get older." The Mirror again fogged up and Kim's Mothers smiling face faded from sight and was replaced by her own reflection. Tear tracks streaked her face and her mascara was running. She had broken a promise to her mother. She quickly counted in her head how many boyfriends she'd had. Five. Good only five that can be counted as serious boyfriends. I still have a long way to go.

"Hey, wipe those tears away kiddo. It wasn't meant to make you cry."

Kim quickly dried her eyes and fixed her makeup and went to her bedroom. She picked up her bag and went to the stairs. "Goodbye Mir. I'll be back in about a week." And then she went quickly down the stairs her cloak swooping along behind her.

She set her bag down by the door and turned to find Remus on the couch. She laughed softly. She was right the potion had knocked him on his ass. She went to his side and gently shook his shoulder. He didn't wake.

With a sigh she stood and went to the kitchen and fixed him a quick dose of pepper-up potion then went back and sat on the edge of the couch. With her right hand she gently lifted his head and then poured a tiny bit of the new potion into his mouth. She set the glass on the table then made sure he swallowed and set his head back down. She waited a bit and was about to give him some more when he jerked awake. He scrambled quickly to get off the couch without noticing she was there, perhaps because he had knocked her to the floor. When he was standing he stopped suddenly as if her realized where he was and ran his hand through his hair calmly looking around checking if Kim had seen him. He looked relieved when he found she wasn't standing behind him, but when he saw her lying on the floor relaxing with her arms behind her head his face turned red. He looked at her questioningly.

"Kim?" he asked not recognizing her with her black hair and green eyes.

"Um, yea-"

"Wow, you look good as my make believe girlfriend." He said laughing to cover his embarrassment.

"Thanks Remus. But if you don't mind me asking-"she began.

"A nightmare." He said quickly.

"Actually I was going to ask if you could help me up."

"Oh. Sorry. How long were you down there?" He asked as he reached out is hand to help her.

"About thirty seconds. Ever since you knocked me off the couch. And all I was trying to do was give you this." She picked up the glass of pepper-up and handed it to him. "Drink it. You'll feel better." She said. She decided she wouldn't ask about his "nightmare" until later.

"I hope that potion doesn't do that to me every time I take it." He said sipping from the glass.

"It shouldn't. It was just the flobberworm puss. It will do that to you if you're not used to it. It's in your system now. It shouldn't do that tomorrow. Your body will get used to it eventually and you won't have that reaction anymore."

She went into the kitchen and he followed. With a wave of her wand all the ingredients she needed to make the wolfsbane potion were stored neatly in a carrying case. She then placed a shrinking charm on her cauldron and shrank it so it was about the size of a baseball and placed it in the case next to the puss. She then locked the case and turned around. "I should go tell Aunt Molly where I'm going. I'm sure she'd love to see you. Why don't you come?"  
  
"Aunt Molly?" Kim called entering the back door of the Burrow with Remus behind her.

"Yes dear?" Her Aunt called coming from the kitchen with a dishtowel in her hands.

"Oh Kimberly why do you keep changing your look on us? Oh hello Remus. How are you dear?" She said when she saw him behind her.

"I'm good thank you. How are you?" He said still sipping the potion.

"Wonderful dear! Have a seat!" She motioned toward the couch where they all sat down.

"Aunt Molly um, Lupin has to go to a friends wedding this weekend and he has to leave tonight."

"Oh, So this is the end of your little visit?"

"Unfortunately. I wish I could stay longer, but well, love is a powerful magic you know."

"Yes, it is." Molly agreed, chuckling.

"But Aunt Molly, as you know well, the full moon is coming up and he can't go to a wedding and turn into a full blown werewolf!"

"Are you suggesting we hog tie Mr. Lupin and force him to stay here?"

"No Aunt Molly. I'm going to go with him."

"Kimberly! I don't want you to put yourself in danger!"

"They're muggles Aunt Molly!"

"What?"

"Muggles. The friends that are getting married are muggles."

"That still-"

"Let me explain! Aunt Molly, since I was twelve I have been working on crating a potion for werewolves. One so that when they change they keep their human mind. So that they are harmless and I thin I have finally done it. We're going to test it this week on Remus."

"Honey, I know that you're very skilled in potions but are you sure it's gong to work?"

"To be honest, no. It should work I don't see why it wouldn't work but there is the possibility that it won't."

"Maybe you should have Severus Snape look at it."

"Aunt Molly, Severus wouldn't help me if his life depended on it. I just came in to say that I am leaving and I'll be back in a week. Aunt Molly don't worry if the potion doesn't work I can protect myself from him. Honestly look at him he doesn't look to fierce." She said trying to lighten the situation.

Remus looked up and smiled." We'll be fine Molly, we'll take proper safety precautions, everything will be fine." Remus said reassuring her with his kind eyes. He took her hand. "I trust Kim, Molly I do. She's amazing with potions. She knows what she's doing. I took the first dose today and I'm fine. Really I'm just a bit woozy and she knows exactly why. She can tell me the reason my body doesn't like a potion just by looking at the ingredients. It will be fine I promise you. Besides if I do happen to bite her I'll be in good company every full moon. We could move in together and throw werewolf parties every month."

Molly only smiled weakly. "So," Mrs. Weasley said after a while, "is this supposed to be a date type thing?"

"No!" the two said at once.

"It's just to help with the potion. I can't make it on my own."

"And besides who would keep him in control in front of the muggles?" Kim asked.

"That's right." Said Mrs. Weasley. "So when are you leaving?"

"Well we have to stop by the Leakey Cauldron for a bit to pick up my things, then swing by my house and catch a train down to Scotland."

"You'd better leave soon then. I'll make you some sandwiches and call the family in to say goodbye dear." She said standing up. Minutes later after saying goodbye to the family and collecting their food from Mrs. Weasley Kim and Remus left with one loud CRACK from the Weasley's living room.


	5. What Truths Lie in Dreams

The train ride was long and dreary. The two sat talking more about the past trying not to reveal anything to the muggles that were in the car with them. It became difficult to speak of anything worthwhile without the slightest mention of magic so the two tried to start conversation with their fellow passengers but no one was very talkative that day.

Kim wanted desperately to take out her notes to study for her upcoming Auror training course. As she was about to start her last term she needed to brush up on a few of the more foggy points but she dared not as the books were filled with moving pictures and her notes were scribbled on parchment and that wouldn't look too normal. So Kim curled up in her seat and turned to the window to nap.

Remus felt Kim stir against him and when he looked over she had her back against him and her head leaning on the wall with her eyes closed. She didn't look too comfortable. He smiled as he watched her shift her weight so she could find a suitable spot to rest her head. He then reached into his bag that was at his feet and pulled out a rumpled up jacket.

"Here. It should be a bit better than the wall." He said shyly handing her the jacket.

She smiled sleepily and took the coat and placed it under her head as a pillow.

Remus smirked to himself. Step 1: be a gentleman.

The old lady across the car smile at him, which was the first sign of life from the other occupants.

Kim shifted some more and soon was asleep.

Remus spent the time by trying to take a nap himself. But he just didn't feel comfortable. The young man that sat next to the old lady was coughing and the other man kept rustling his newspaper. Somehow the noise that wouldn't bother him normally, kept him awake. He shifted positions and leaned ever so gently upon Kim's side to keep himself in the chair and he felt her shivering. When he opened his eyes to look at her she looked pale her skin was covered in goose bumps. Once again he reached in his bag and pulled out his cloak, which he had taken off for the train ride so muggles wouldn't get suspicious and threw it over her gently tucking it in behind her shoulders. Kim shifted in her chair and woke suddenly with a scream.

"What?!?! It's okay! It's okay." Remus said grabbing her into a restraining yet comforting hug. "Shh. Sweetie. It's okay." He brushed her black hair out of her now red eyes as he comforted her.

Kim was breathing heavily. She looked over at the other people in the car and her senses came back to her. "I dreamt that the train crashed." She said after a while. "Can I talk to you outside please?" she asked Remus.

"Yea. Of course." He said sweetly. He stood and helped her up and led her outside the car. Once she shut the door he spoke. "You're eyes." He said.

"What about them?"

"They're red." He wrapped his cloak around her shoulders again as she fixed her eyes.

"God, you're freezing! What just happened? Are you okay?"

"Yea. Just a little creeped out."

"What happened?" he repeated.

"Well, I was standing on a hill and every one was there. We're talking everyone. You, Aunt Molly, Uncle Arthur, the kids, Sirius, Lilly, James, Dumbledore, everyone, even Harry. Even people I don't know. And I was stepping back to admire you all and to take a picture and I slipped and fell. It was like I fell off the edge of the world. But I was holding onto it with one hand. My feet were dangling off of it and I was screaming for help but no one could see me. I was invisible to you guys. Then all of the sudden you stepped up to the edge of the hill and you saw me and took my hand trying to pull me up and this witch that we didn't know came and hit you and you let go and I fell. I was screaming and I just kept falling and falling. Then I saw you leaning over the edge and you just kept getting smaller then you started crying and your tears fell on me as I was falling into darkness. When I hit the bottom I was still alive but everything hurt and I couldn't see anything. I didn't know where I was. I was so scared it was real. It was so real it scared me." She confessed.

"Oh Kim..." he said as he pulled her into a hug. "I would never let go of you no matter what was happening to me." He whispered as he closed his eyes.

He held her until her breathing slowed to normal and the lead her back into the car. There they sat together in a comfortable silence his arm around her shoulders and her leaning into him. Remus couldn't help but notice that she fit perfectly in his arms.  
  
They stood on the porch of a beautiful Victorian style home surrounded by nothing but acres of land, their luggage next to them. Remus knocked gently on the door.  
  
"Remus!" Bert exclaimed when he opened the door. He gathered Remus up in a bone-cracking hug. "And you must be his better half?" Bert said turning to Kim.

She smiled. "If you call it that." She laughed and shook his hand.

"Remus here never did tell us your name."

"Ah, It's Kim." Bert laughed his hearty laugh as he picked up two suitcases and lead them through the door.

"Honey it's Remus! Come say hello!" he called into the living room. Cindy a slightly plump, curly blonde haired girl walked into the hallway wearing a large grin.

"Remus!" she Squealed happily as she hugged him just as Bert had done. "I'm so glad you got our letter. We were afraid that you would still be on vacation."

"Well, one of my neighbors sent all my mail to me at the place we were staying." Remus said retiring the hug.

"So you did go together!" Cindy exclaimed in her high-pitched voice as she noticed Kim for the first time. "Hi!" she said sweetly turning to her. "It's wonderful to finally meet you! I'm so glad you could come and be a brides made for me. I know it seems a bit sudden it's just Remus tells us so much about you that I practically feel like I know you like a best friend anyway. Besides, Remus here is going to be the best man! He never did tell us your name though. We thought for a second he was making you up."

"Nope." Kim said glancing at Remus. "I'm perfectly real and my name is Kim." Cindy then pulled her into a large hug that one would give to a best friend. Well, I think its time to show you where you're staying.


	6. A Freindly New living

Kim and Remus were left standing in the center of a one room guest house staring at the full size bed that stood against the far wall across from the bathroom door. A small makeshift kitchen was to their left and a large window with white flowing curtains hanging to the ground.

"You can have the bed." Remus said quietly.

"Don't be daft Remus." Kim said taking out her wand. She stood for a moment clearly thinking intensely about something. Her face soon lit up and she laughed. "I don't know why it took me so long to remember..." she then muttered an incantation pointing her wand at the single bed and it soon split into two twin size beds. She then put a charm on it for whenever a muggle were to open the door the beds would merge back into one.

"My god you're really more intelligent than I thought." Remus said patting her on the back and tossing his suitcase on a bed.

"My goodness Kim," Cathy said laughing, "you're just like Remus described you!" She said as the two girls entered the dining room with the desert. Kim set the serving utensils and desert plates on the table next to the cake. " I mean he always said you were funny, but I didn't know you were this much fun! Did you really tell her that silicon was buoyant?"

"Yea." Kim said nonchalantly. "but that was the least of her worries that night. I'm telling you that was one crazy Halloween party. I actually pretended to drown just so I could make out with the guy that saved me. It was great!"

"Ohmigod..." Cathy laughed some more as she called to the boys that desert was ready. They came in as hungry as ever from the livingroom and the group sat around and chatted some more.

"I'm tellin' ya Remus," Bert said as they sat out on the porch sipping on brandy, "I'm a lucky man I am...To have Cindy and all. But sometimes I wish I could just be a man. You know, go to a bar, pick up on the gorgeous ladies, take one home, get mine and let her go."

"Yea..." Remus said softly. He hadn't been paying attention to Bert. He had been watching the girls walk along the edge of the forest in the distance. Cindy had just taken Kim on a tour of their property and they were walking back to the house.

"I knew you'd understand. I mean I know that you haven't really been the ladies man you could be but I know you're a man's man deep down in there somewhere."

"Sure..." Remus muttered as his eyes traveled to Kim's smile.

"Hi guys!" Kim said when they were within hearing distance.

"Hey you." Cindy said with a giggle as she swooped down and gave Bert a kiss. She then positioned herself on his knee her arm around his neck. "what are you two up to?"

"Absolutely nothing." Bert said looking at Remus who agreed.

"Typical men. Well folks I think I am going to retire for the night." Kim said yawning. "Goodnight all."

"I'll be in soon, Kim." Remus said standing to follow.

"Good idea girl. I'm exhausted. Night baby...I'll see you when you come in." Cindy Kissed Bert and went into the house.

"Remus that's a beautiful girl you got there. I'm telling you. And I mean Just man to man...I'd fuck her brains out if I got the chance."

Remus simply smiled and said goodnight.


	7. Something New

As he walked to where they were staying Remus couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy about what Bert had said. With Kim acting as his girlfriend he couldn't help but feel defensive. Not to mention she had grown into a beautiful person.

Now that he knew she not only knew his secret, but kept it safe as well was quite astounding. To think that the first thing she wanted to do was to help him, not judge or ask questions made him think of his old friends. They too wanted to help and nothing more.

He pushed open the door and Kim was standing by the bed combing her hair in a small nightdress. It was pink and silky and clung to every part of her body that made the wolf inside him howl. He had never seen Kim in that sort of light before, let alone dressed like that, and it startled him when he realized what he was thinking.

"Hi." She said softly not looking away from the mirror that she stood in front of.

"Hi…" he said staring for a moment longer. He pulled his eyes away from her body and turned to his luggage. "So, what do you think?" he asked. Searching for something to say and his pajamas.

"They are unusually nice. I like them; they are very easy to get along with. A lot of fun." She said tossing the hairbrush on the bed and walking to the tiny kitchen. In the sink was a small cauldron with a blue flame burning beneath it.

"They love you. They say you're everything they expected and more."

"Ah…I'm doing a good job at this fake girlfriend thing then?" She asked as she slowed the spoon that was magically stirring the potion. She then busied herself crushing roots with the blade of her knife.

As she spoke his eyes traveled hungrily up her legs. When they reached the hem of her nightgown which hung at her upper thigh he bit his lip and swallowed hard suppressing his desire.

"Excellent." He said walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

Leaning against the sink Remus shook his head. There is no way he was going to let the wolf lose around Kim. There was normal lust, and then there was the way the wolf lusted. Remus worked so hard to suppress the wolf and now around Kim the beast began to rattle his cage, and not just because of the nightgown he saw her in tonight.

It had started that day that she was tickling Ron and in the mess Remus ended up on top of her. He felt the wolf shudder deep inside him for the first time in years. Then there was the moment she came down the stairs, as his make- believe girlfriend. The wolf's hunger pains began to growl intensely in his gut. The animal had always been hungry, but seeing Kim as a woman and not a child at Hogwarts not only stirred Remus' emotions, but he felt the wolf's senses awaken like a predator when its prey was near, and no matter what he tried to do Remus could not hold him back like he used to.

Remus made up his mind. He would have her, but on his terms. He opened the bathroom door and walked out to Kim and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him.

"What's up?" She asked gently.

He smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips lingering just long enough for Kim to lean in to him. He pulled away and lingered over her lips. "Thank you." He said softly his lips brushing against hers. He kissed her again, and this time his kiss was full of desire.

At first, Kim was not sure what the kiss meant. Her mind was spinning uncontrollably.

By then end of the week Remus and Kim were ready to test the potion. Kim had found a small cave in the woods next to the house and they were just about to magically sealed Remus in with a large boulder that she conjured.

"Okay, I'll be right outside here all night. Remember your body will transform, but you will be in control not the wolf."

"I know. Please be careful, Kim. If anything happens I don't want to be the cause of you getting hurt. I would feel much better if you were back at the house."

"Get in the cave its almost time." Kim said gently shoving him backwards into the cave. She was about to seal it when Remus called out.

"Wait!" He ran to her and took her in his arms. He kissed her gently on the forehead "Thank you."

"Anytime." She said smiling.

Remus sat with his back against the wall of the cave a beam of light from a hole in the ceiling of the cave shone at the wall directly across from him. He was glad to have it there, that way he could estimate the time he had before transformation.

Kim sat with her back against the stone that sealed the doorway to the cave and sighed. _Poor thing all alone in there,_ Kim thought running her hands through her hair.

A cry of pain broke the silence. Muffled by the wall of the cave, though it was it pierced the air and sent chills up Kim's spine. _Dear Merlin, It didn't work._ A tear fell slowly down her cheek, as more cries came from behind her in the cave. They became more animal-like, and soon the wolf was scratching feverishly at the stone at her back. It smelled its prey.

Kim stood and moved away from the cave. Her back against a tree she slid down the tree and curled into its roots. Watching the cave that was in front of her, her breath began to slow tears streamed down her face half out of fear, half out of guilt. She was on alert the whole night. Every once in a while the wolf would stop it's scratching and seemed to give up but it would start again with full strength.

When morning came they supported each other on the small walk back to the house. Kim laid Remus in bed and cleaned his wounds.


End file.
